


fire in every kiss

by Kealpos



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, One Shot, Pre-Canon, dw jon only sets himself on fire a little bit. hes not hurt.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kealpos/pseuds/Kealpos
Summary: The day Georgie realized she was in love with Jonathan Sims, it was like every other day (sans initial crappiness, sans roses, sans Jon accidentally setting himself on fire).
Relationships: Georgie Barker/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 7
Kudos: 95





	fire in every kiss

**Author's Note:**

> title from Kisses of Fire by ABBA!

Georgie realized she was in love with Jonathan Sims on, like, this really innocuous Tuesday afternoon. They had been dating for a while before this, of course, but she hadn't fallen in love with anyone before then, so she wasn't exactly expecting it.

It's just- it was actually a pretty crappy day, all things considered. Jon had a morning class and she forgot to set her alarm the night previous, so neither were around to wake her up, so she woke up late, and thus set off a terrible chain reaction.

She was late for her shift at the crappy sandwich place next to the student library so she got chewed out by a supervisor and glared at by her co-worker (though Megan glared at everyone because Megan was annoyed by anything and everything).

She had to go to a class afterwards, and then she realized, in her haste to leave the flat, she had forgotten her lunch as well. A lifetime of penny-pinching drilled so deep in her psyche still made her uncomfortable with just casually buying food for lunch, and besides, she and Jon had a date night planned in a few days, so she'd just be blowing more cash.

Then, (and, okay, this isn't that terrible because it doesn't happen more often than not, but it's still the fact that she was _hoping_ ) the cat that she and Jon sometimes see hanging out outside their flat wasn't there to give her _kisses_ and let her _pet away_ her sad day.

So, it wasn't a good day for Georgie.

That didn't seem to register for Jonathan Sims, disaster extraordinaire. When he came in, he came _whistling._ Whistling to one of the songs they did in the band, like all was right with the world while Georgie sat on the couch and shoved her face in a pillow and breathed, in, out, in, out.

While her post-traumatic depression had gotten... not cured, but more manageable, it was the little things that made it feel like her body was falling through the floor into an endless, bottomless pit of the end of everything. The small things that made everything feel that much tinier, because everything was inconsequential compared to how endless the end was. Her stupid days didn't matter any more than her normal days, in fact, they mattered _less._

Jon, for all his faults, was quick to pick up on feelings. He ignored them all the time, but he could discern them pretty well, so when he spotted Georgie (and she could _feel_ the weight of his gaze on her back, the clicking of the door lock made _so loud_ by the presence of another person), he came over slow, like she was an easily startled animal.

She didn't lift her head even when the couch dipped, and she didn't move even when one of Jon's hands settled on her shoulder, gentle and tentative. "Georgie?" He asked softly, and she shook her head ever so slightly, indicating she wasn't in the mood to talk. "Alright," he continued, quieter, "I heard from Jeff that you had been looking upset when he came in while you were on shift. D'you want me to leave?" She shook her head no again, and he sighed, settling.

"Okay. one of those days, huh?" He remarked, though Georgie could tell that question didn't require a response from her. "Well, you can, uh, huddle there, and I will turn on that documentary I've been wanting to watch about those uh- the frogs, you know? If you've got any objections, speak them now or forever hold your peace." Georgie didn't have any objections to frogs, so she didn't respond. Jon, mollified, sank even further into the couch, one arm strung around her.

(This wasn't where Georgie realized she was in love with him, but that was part of it. It was a normal occurrence, a pattern. Jon helped Georgie and Georgie helped Jon.)

The narrator spoke in words she couldn't understand, all of language seemingly lost on her when it didn't come from Jon, but she could feel herself coming to as time passed. Another human being, living, warm, _living_ and just the sheer happiness and normality that came with watching a documentary with him. It was- It was still small, but it was grounding.

Eventually, Georgie woke up completely and pulled her face from the pillow. She grunted in annoyance at the lights, and Jon noticed, smiling warmly. "George," he said plainly, as if greeting an acquaintance in class.

Georgie snorted at him and butted his shoulder with her head, replying, " _Jon,_ " in the exact same way, faintly amused.

"Come back to ourselves, have we?" He asked, smiling at her jab but not giving in.

"Yes, yes. I'm better now," she agreed, exhaling in something resembling relief. "Sorry, it was just a kind of crappy day. Snuck up on me, you know?"

"I know what you mean," he agreed, before his eyes lit up. He jumped up with a start, and Georgie reeled back, a little confused. "I almost forgot," he began as he made for the kitchen. Georgie settled back down because Jon remembering something important happened about twelve times a day.

Jon came back over after a moment, something held behind his back. Georgie raised an eyebrow, and Jon grinned, cheeky, and a little embarrassed. "I, uh. After Jeff said you weren't having a good day, I stopped by the store and I, uh. Here."

He brought in front of him a small bouquet of roses, and she blinked in surprise. The flowers were wrapped up nicely, if a little wet near the stems, but that didn't bother her much. Warm affection rolled over her, and she took the flowers from him delicately, smiling a little bit.

"You bought these for me?" Georgie asked redundantly, bowing her head to sniff at them. Yep. They smelled like flowers. Good detective work, Georgina. Jon, for his part, didn't laugh or roll his eyes. He sat carefully next to her and gave a nervous smile.

"I, uh, yes. I know it probably doesn't fix the whole day or anything, but it seemed like a nice thing to do. A romantic thing to do," he corrected.

(That wasn't where she realized she loved him either, but we're getting close now.)

Georgie laughed, quiet, and a little breathless. She set the roses down gently onto the coffee table and pressed a kiss onto Jon's lips, her hands cupping his face and neck. His own hands settled on her hips, just brushing them enough to be respectful but still have a place for his hands.

As she pulled away, she smiled at him. "It was sweet," Georgie told him, and he beamed back, the corners of his eyes wrinkling with how wide it was. She leaned in once more, but just hugged him, resting her head on his shoulder.

Jon used a nice conditioner that he knew she liked, so she only felt a little bit weird to breathe the scent in. His hair smelled like coconut, all... tropical-y. Something, though, Georgie realized, smelt _off._ So she sniffed again, more purposeful that time. Jon noticed, going, "Uh, George?" as she smelt.

Was that... Was that the smell of something _burning?_

"Jon," she began slowly, "why does your hair smell like fire?"

She could feel his confusion radiating off of him in waves, before he startled, pulling away and raking his fingers through the curls. "Oh!" He exclaimed. "I forgot! So, after class, I had a cigarette, and it was kind of windy, so I, um, I uh- I accidentally set my hair on fire?"

"What."

"It wasn't serious!" He reassured. "It was only for a couple of seconds. I got it out almost immediately, and a few classmates checked to make sure I was okay. I was _going_ to text you, but that's when I got the message from Jeff, and then I was so focused on what I should do to, uh, to cheer you up, that I sort of forgot about it?"

Georgie just stared at him as he fished the burnt section out, the dark hair looking frazzled, and, as expected, smelling of charcoal. Under her gaze, he wilted slightly, looking more and more embarrassed with each second. "Sorry," Jon added.

And that's when she realized she loved him. She was in love with Jonathan Sims.

"You... were so preoccupied with making me feel better, you completely forgot about setting your own hair on fire?" She asked faintly, and Jon nodded, his face wrinkled up in shame.

Much to Jon's confusion, a large grin slowly worked its way across Georgie’s face, starting with the eyes and ending with the edges curling up, smooth as butter. Just as Jon was about to ask if he was in trouble or not, Georgie launched at him, laughing brightly and pulling him into a tight hug.

"Jon!" She exclaimed, holding him close as she laughed. "You are so _stupid!_ " The laughter continued, and eventually, Jon couldn't help but join in, wrapping his arms around her as well and laughing till his stomach hurt because it was _true!_ He was _stupid!_

As she neared the edge of leaving the giggles, she pulled back and kissed him happily, smiling into it. He was confused but accepted the affection. When she pulled away, her eyes twinkling with joy, Jon grinned back at her, dazed.

"Honestly though, please don't set your hair on fire again," she finally said, though it was hard to sound serious when she felt positively giddy.

"Alright," he agreed readily. Not like he planned on it in the first place.

Georgie pulled away from him and hugged herself, a warmth flooding her from her head to her toes. She loved Jon. "And can you get a pitcher or something for the flowers?" She asked rather than vocalizing the thing that thrummed through her whole body.

"Alright," Jon agreed again, composing himself. He smiled. "Glad I could help. D'you want to finish the documentary?"

**Author's Note:**

> i b like *writes this to get out of writing bigger jongeorgie fic*  
> if ur confused abt who "jeff" is, he's a dude mentioned once in s3 by georgie to jon, and it's implied jon knows who he is/was friends w him.
> 
> this is based on a stupid hc i have where jon set his hair on fire through smoking (as shown above) and still kept smoking for like two more years. his first thought when he shook jude perrys hand was "oh god not again"
> 
> my tumblr is [here!](http://www.selkiecoded.tumblr.com)  
> my jongeorgie playlist is [here!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5m06urW9mSvArP69xVhajT?si=BFp_Yn9XSR-OfswhbGTo3Q)


End file.
